


Lost voice

by Lunaztorta



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kirby Morrow tribute, Mute Cole, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta
Summary: To Kirby.No other words are needed, but thank you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lost voice

Cole sat by the window, staring outside at the endless sky.  
It was a wonderful clear night. Stars shone undimmed thanks to the absence of the moon and no clouds were to be seen. There was something comforting in all those shiny little lights lingering on that dark blanket. They made him feel less alone.  
The black ninja looked down at his hands, which were glowing even brighter in the darkness.  
Cole flinched, hurrying his eyes back to the firmament.

Since the day he became a ghost, he didn't utter a single word. It had been months, but nothing changed yet.

Jay was for sure the most affected one. He would spend hours rambling about anything with him, trying to fill in the silence Cole fell into.  
Cole would nod, roll his eyes, smile at him. Everything but talking back.

Kai would try to drag him into the occasional bickering or into one of their usual crazy competitions.  
The Master of Earth would always meet Kai's taunts, yet in a way that never involved speaking.

Lloyd would sometimes feel too guilty to even look at him in the eyes. Even if it hadn't been his fault at all, him being possessed by Morro led to that fate.  
Cole would silently comfort him with ephemeral pats and hugs as light as gusts of wind, though he would never be able to dry off his tears.

Nya would drag Cole out of his depressing thoughts whenever she caught him drift away.  
He would train with her and remember that ninja never quit.

Zane was the only one that could really comprehend and respect Cole's silence.  
He quietly kept taking care of him, never attempting to make him talk, and for that Cole was really grateful.  
When after some weeks it was clear that Cole's voice wasn't to be heard soon, Zane started to teach everyone sign language so that all could communicate with him. Cole eagerly looked forward to every lesson. The more they learned, the less he felt cut out.

Cole sighed, eyes still fixed up.  
From afar, Jay was watching him, trying to stifle down his sobs not to be caught. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what happened to him.

A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder and the lightning ninja gasped with a start. Whipping around, he met Zane's kind blue eyes shimmering in the dark. Jay bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks as Zane welcomed him in his arms.  
The Master of Ice kept him close, reassuringly caressing his hair. Jay buried his face into his chest, tightly gripping at his clothes.

“Will... will he ever speak again?” Jay asked with a broken whisper.

Zane hummed glancing towards Cole, who was unaware of their presence.

“Whether Cole will recover his voice or not, only time will tell,” he replied, looking down to dry his tears. “All we can do is to love and support him till the day he's ready to speak again.”


End file.
